


callin' out to lost boys and girls

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a series of random ficlets between pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jay/lonnie- a quick discussion on her work as auradon's spy

It was Lonnie’s doing.

“It was you.” Jay muses. “The entire _school of secrets_ thing.”

She smiles.

She looks into the window of their large science classroom, out where the tourney boys played their little game, where the pampered cheerleaders curled their hands around two frilly yellow pompoms.

And she looks out onto the field, freshly cut and urbane to the bone.

Everything was preset.

“I had to.” She replies, and seats herself on the windowsill, not breaking her gaze. “Someone had to expose them.”

“The royals.” Jay breathes.

“All they've ever done is looked down on others.” Lonnie’s gestures to a prancing Audrey down below. “So I had to look down on them. On every horrible thing they've ever done to the unsuspecting and gullible. The impressionable. The crownless. They needed to see the error of their ways. That they're not completely off the hook just because they're in the _good_ lane.”

“They weren't very nice to us when we arrived here in Auradon.” Jay points out. He can still hear the echo of their humiliation surrounding the classroom and hitting his ears.

“They- they're _horrible_ people. But no one sees that.” Jay looks down at Chad with disdain, fists clench and his heart beating beating a war chant.

She nods. “See? I did what I had to do.”

“You got in trouble for it, right?”

“Yeah. Not that I care, though.”

There's a twitch of Jay’s lips, and it quickly explodes into a smirk. “Sick.”

“Yeah.” Lonnie grabs his face and smashes it with hers. “Sick.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma n harry + plans ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for that one commenter on the last ficlet :D

“What do we do?” Uma asks.

“We do- what?” Stutters Harry, showcasing a massive amount of _puzzled_ and _date me now._

“What do we do-” Uma restarts; now pacing and filled with rage. She points her dagger towards to the murky abyss. “About Mal?”

They look out into the pretty blue skies and barrier-free happy-trance-land of Auradon. Land of the free, home of the insufferable.

Home of four traitors. If Uma could close her eyes- she can see a _dream_ of Mal's purple hair, now dyed blonde and finished with a gem- crusted crown, smiling so wide. Then- Evie; let loose from her previous pursuits of princes, in the arms of a bumbling dwarf child. Carlos is next, running with dogs and forming alliances with them.

Also? _Jay_. Out and about, slumming it with princesses sporting their usual princessy-gear.

Uma and Harry exchange glances.

“What we'll do,” Harry finds his evil deep within him and brings it out with a smarmy look, maybe to _impress_ Uma- “Is that we'll break into Auradon and gain revenge.”

Uma titters.

Harry's poise disintegrates. “It'll work, I swear.”

She laughs some more; and laughs again; for good measure. “It's not gonna work, dumbo.” A coral-colored fingernail trails Harry's cheek, and he can feel it quiver. “Ya might as well give it up. We're not leaving this stupid island.”

Harry watches as she makes her way to the balcony, aqua blue braids swishing back and forth in the evening light, and he decides right then and there that the looming sense of never needed to be replaced by _forever_.

&

(Ten minutes later, they're seen lying on the battered couch up in Ursula's Cove, pirates hands in a flushed sea witches' hair, and Harry thinks he could do it all night, _up- up- up_ in the battered and tarred starry night sky.)


End file.
